Ties
by RKaarisNK
Summary: Jack Frost wanders around North's workshop and finds an unexpected guest, with an unexpected past. ( I suck at summaries! ) Jack X OC ERMAGHAD ITS AT 6,531 VIEWS! Thanks so much guys! :D
1. Chapter 1

My name, is Kozmotis Pitchiner and this is my story so far. I, am the King of Nightmares. How did I become the King Of Nightmares, you may ask? Well, I was once one of the finest soldiers back in the Nightmare Wars that lead into the Golden Age. I was so capable I was appointed the security guard to the prison all the nightmares were kept in. However, those nightmares I was told to keep watch on, tricked me, into releasing them by playing into my fears of losing my family, especially my little girl. I however got 'corrupted' and became the magnificent King of Nightmares. Albeit, till today, I still cannot forgive those nightmares…

It is unfortunate that I must admit I haven't really been living up to my title since the Dark Ages. This is all because of those meddling guardians. Especially that pesky Sandman.

Aside from re-instilling fear in the children of the world, I had a slightly more personal mission I haven't been successful on. Sixteen years ago, when I was still the finest soldier around, I fell in love with a guardian. The guardian of Bravery. Seems pretty ironic now, doesn't it? Her name, was Brightly.

Six years later, we had a precious angel of our own. Her name was Soarele. She was my everything, my dearest. I loved her so much, I dare say I loved her even more than her mother. She was so innocent…

That was the same year I became Pitch. The same year my precious was taken away from me. Brightly and I engaged in a heated fight. Fury and revenge was all that flowed through my veins. With a final swing, my scythe cut through her last thread of life and she fell, her face lifeless.

From that day onwards, I swore to find my daughter. And I would never let ANYONE take her away from me. Ever. Again.

Soarele's P.O.V

How long has it been? Somewhere near ten years, I think. It's been ten years since I have seen my parents. I have also been in this room for ten years. It seems impossible. I know. But… Uncle North has never let me out. Not once. My room is full of tapestries and pillows.

When I was four, my mother gave me a scarf. It had my parents' names on it. That is the last thing I have from my childhood, next to many memories of seeing my mother knit in her rocking chair, opposite the fireplace. I then brought it upon myself to learn from the many servants we had how to knit. For some reason, my mother and I would be very weak during winter.

So, when I was six, I knitted a white scarf for my mother during Christmas. She was so happy that she promised to read me as many bedtime stories as I wanted.

However, an hour before my bedtime, I saw mother talk to a tall man with pale, gray skin, black hair and the same dark clothing to match. His eyes were golden. After that, she came into my room and opened a magic portal where she brought me through.

We arrived at a place with bright and colorful Christmas lights. Mother told me to go to a particular room, and that was the last I saw of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I really didn't expected there to be so many follows and favorites, thank you all so much! The parts where snow is involved ( gonna be many parts ) it might be a little harder to describe it since I've never really seen snow before. ( It doesn't snow where I come from ) It would help me a lot if anyone of you gorgeous people could help with descriptions, just leave a message :) Help appreciated! But for now, here you all go!**

Jack Frost P.O.V

That day, North invited the guardians to his workshop for dinner. At the time, I was at the playground with Jamie and his friends and they were reluctant to leave. It took me at least half an hour to pry those adorable kids off of me. Cupcake was particularly hard to fight.

As I was about to fly there, a magic portal opened next to me and out came a pair of yetis… WITH A SACK IN THEIR HANDS! "Oh no…" And seconds later, I was shoved into the familiar red sack before being thrown into the portal.

Third Person P.O.V

A magic portal opened in the workshop. A red sack fell out which followed by two yetis. Jack Frost crawled his way out of the now open sack.

He said to North, deadpanned "Stop it with the sack." North chuckled before replying "I thought you liked the sack?" Jack then threw his arms up in the air in exasperation. "I was being sarcastic!"

North sighed before saying "Alright. Enough. We should go to dining hall. The others are waiting." With that, the two guardians walked through the corridors and made their way to the dining hall to meet the others.

The moment Jack stepped into the room, Tooth ( The Tooth Fairy, Toothiana ) flew up to him and ( as usual ) stuck her fingers in his mouth, opening it so she could ogle at his pearly white teeth. North came in next, and called Tooth before sitting on his center chair.

Tooth gave one of her sheepish grins before apologizing then going over to her own seat to sit. Sandy ( The Sandman ) was fast asleep, his form barely floating over the chair. Bunnymund ( The Easter Bunny ) was rocking his chair back and forth, polishing his boomerang with a piece of cloth. Jack then walked over and took his seat in between Tooth and North. Dinner had begun!

An hour later, after North finished his meal, he got up from his seat and grabbed a roll of bandages and put it in his loose pocket from the side table, then walked down the corridor.

While Tooth was still eating, she said noticed that the roll dropped on the floor. "Hey, guys. North dropped his roll…" she pointed out. "I'll go give it back." Jack offered before running after North, roll in his cold hands.

Jack saw North walk into the last door in the hallway. Jack then followed his trail and slowly opened the door.

Soarele P.O.V

Sitting cross-legged on a white rug, I am knitting a sweater for North. I was wearing a white scarf I recently completed. Suddenly, the door opened. I looked up to North standing there, a big smile on his face. I grinned back as he walked over and sat on the couch in front of me.

I saw that North was about to say something when he was interrupted by the creaking of the wooden door.

**Like it? Leave a review!**  
**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy sexaayys :D How have you all been? Hahas. Anyway, I have JUST rewatched Rise Of The Guardians AGAIN (isweariamobsessedwiththatmov ie) hahas. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Next one will be up soon!**

Soarele P.O.V

The door opened to reveal a teenager about my age. He had snow white hair and the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen.

I was so curious. North never let me out so for the past ten years I had only ever seen him. I got up from my seat on the floor and walked up to the mysterious guy, eyes widened.

Jack P.O.V

The girl with raven hair walked towards me, her face shocked. I was as equally puzzled. Seconds later, she was right in front of me her right hand moving up to touch my cheek.

She grazed it before pulling her hand back, as if I burned her. "What's your name?" she asked in a soft voice. I told her my name, mouth wide open.

She then ran across the room to get some blue thread and then sat on the floor with a needle in her hands and the white scarf she took from her neck.

While all this was happening, I could feel a whoosh of air behind me. It seemed that all the guardians formed a tiny crowd behind me but I couldn't care less. I was too shocked.

Third Person P.O.V

Soarele quickly sewed on the initials, J.F on the bottom of the scarf before running to Jack and wrapping it around his neck. "There, now you won't be so cold!" she said, a smile plastered across her face. Jack Frost thought to himself , as sweet as the girl was, she was so innocent! There was a certain child-like personality in her.

North broke the silence. "Uhm… Soarele, you should…get to bed." She whined before North picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, depositing her onto her bed.

He switched off the lights and was about to leave with the guardians in tow, but then he heard her say "Good Night, uncle North…" then he wished her sweet dreams.

The five guardians went to the globe room. Jack, Bunnymund and Tooth looked at North deadpanned, asking for an explanation.

"Soarele…is a fellow guardian's daughter. Before that guardian died, she told me to take care of daughter. That's all." He managed in his Russian accent. With that said, he walked to his own room, telling them that they could stay the night if they wanted.

The remaining four guardians stood there, taking in North's explanation slowly.

**What do you guys think of Soarele? Do you like her? Why or why not? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the wait :( I have just been working on Christmas ideas for my other stories. I find it a bit hard to write Christmas stories for Rise Of The Guardians since it is kind of (somewhat) a Christmas movie in itself so... Yeah I hope you like it! **

Soarele P.O.V

I woke up as early as I always did. Right before the Sun rose. Uncle North was nice enough to give me a room that had a gorgeous view of the Sun. I took advantage of that by watching the sunrise every morning.

As I was about to continue with Uncle North's sweater, he himself knocked on the door four times before slowly opening it. Suddenly, Uncle North asked me to join them for breakfast that morning. I was so happy I hugged him before I rushed to the bathroom to put on something presentable.

Jack P.O.V

Last night, all of us guardians decided to stay at North's for the night. Apparently I caused a blizzard last night due to my 'shock'. But at least the snow's subsiding now.

After washing up, I went to the dining hall for breakfast. My eyes widened after the scene I saw in the dining hall. North at his big, center chair, talking to…Soarele who was sitting in the seat next to my usual one.

I cleared my throat before walking over to my own seat. I could see she was surprised to see me. Her azure blue eyes then drifted down to my neck to see that I was still wearing the white scarf she gave me yesterday.

North then excused himself to check on breakfast preparations.

Soarele P.O.V

I really wasn't expecting…Jack to wear that scarf I gave him. I smiled to myself. That scarf looked a whole lot like the one I made for mother. The awkward silence, he finally broke by asking how I came about living with Uncle North.

"W…well, before I stayed with Uncle North, I lived with my mother and father. One day, my father went missing and a very tall man talked to my mother. Right after that, she took me here to Uncle North's workshop and I never saw her, the tall man or my father ever again." I told him.

At that point, I was so close to tearing up. I missed mother so much, I would give everything to see her again. Soon, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I could feel my eyes water, and those tears fell from my eyes.

Jack P.O.V

Wow… I could imagine how much she missed her mother. I could actually relate to that. I would give anything to see my little sister again. Just thinking about it makes me want to… OH MY FROST. Suddenly, Soarele started crying next to me. Oh no. North is going to KILL ME.

I had to find some way to comfort Soarele before North came back. "Umm… It's okay. It's okay…" I moved forward, one hand around her, the other patting her back, trying to calm her down.

Suddenly, within my hold, she grabbed at my arm and she rested her head on my shoulder, her face against my neck. I could feel my hoodie get wetter by the second.

I heard heavy footsteps as the tears died down. Uh oh. This does not look good. North might just kill me...

**Do you guys like the P.O.V thing? Review if you liked it ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sooooooooooooooooo sorry! Didn't update in quite a while. It's just that I've been sick and a lot of things have been going on. I do hope you enjoyed your holidays! Did Jack Frost visit you guys? Did North leave any presents? I hope he did! Anyway, please review if you liked this chapter! Constructive critisizm helps too!^^**

Jack P.O.V

Looking down at Soarele, I wanted to distance myself from her as much as possible but I was too late. "Soarele, I need help with the-" i heard North's booming voice grow louder and louder still. As soon as he stepped into the room, his wide grin soon became non-existent. I was in hot soup this time.

"Soarele…Would you mind going to the kitchen to keep the elves off the breakfast plates?" North asked, obviously hiding his clenched fists and his death glare from her.

Soarele slowly got off my lap. Somehow when my arms were wrapped around her, her fragile body slid up onto mine. She then hugged North's big arm before leaving the room.

"Oh boy…" I muttered. I looked up at North to see his arms crossed and his blue eyes glaring at me with fury instead of wonder. "Jack! How could you?! She's just a wee little girl!" North spat in his heavy Russian accent.

"North, I swear, it's not what it looks like." I tried pleading. "I…It's true…" we heard a shaky voice coming from the door. Turning around, we saw Soarele standing there, trying to balance all the plates on her two hands. North and I then rushed over to her. Well, he did. I just flew over.

"The elves and yetis didn't even help?" North asked, his face enraged. "Don't change the subject Uncle North… Nothing happened just now." North's face then went soft. "Okay. Go eat your breakfast, girl." He said, patting her back.

As her back was turned to us, North looked at me and waved his finger, as if warning me to never do that again. I slowly went back to my seat when I saw all the guardians one by one enter the dining hall.

Toothiana P.O.V

I walked into the room, happy and bubbly as usual. Already there, I saw a sleeping Sandman, North and Jack…sitting next to THAT GIRL. "Calm your teeth, Toothiana. Obviously nothing to be jealous over. Not that I need to be." She said to herself as she walked over to her chair.

"Morning Tooth. Sleep well?" Jack asked me, his bright smile flashing his pearly white (gorgeous) teeth. I could practically feel myself melting in my seat. "Yeah, I did! Did you?' I replied, always happy to talk to Jack.

Suddenly, he turned to Soarele and muttered "You feeling better yet?" I could feel my body temperature rising as I saw his tall figure leaning over the girl's small frame.

Soarele nodded her head before smiling up at him. Her forehead 'accidentally' hit his chin. *Scoff* "Oh! Sorry…" I heard her say. I looked at Jack, anticipating his reaction. "Haha…It's okay. Just happy you're smiling again." He replied. *SCOFF* This was going to be a long breakfast…

**Please Review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if it's really short and/or if I really didn't update it in a long time. I've just been quite busy doing the other storeis T_T Anyway, I still hope you will enjoy it! Review if you liked it ^^**

Soarele P.O.V

Jack was fun to be around. Every time I felt sad, he would always find a way to cheer me up. I guess he really lives up to his title of 'the Guardian of Fun'.

One thing that really bothered me was the fact that Jack kept asking me to join him out in the snow to have fun. Don't get me wrong! I would love to go out with him, but Uncle North always says that I can't go out in the snow. I'll get weak.

When I was a little younger, I sneaked out of the workshop and headed out into the snow. I felt faint and almost fell unconscious, but Uncle North found me just in time. I would always ask him why this kept happening, why I felt weak whenever I was in a place with a very low temperature. He never explained it to me.

Ever since the day I cried about missing my mother, Jack and I got closer. We became quite good friends, sharing many things with each other. Jack even told me stories of how he came about to be a guardian.

Today, I decided that I would walk around the entire workshop with Jack, since I never really got to explore the place. Our first destination was the globe room. I was amazed by the lights on the globe. Every single one of those tiny lights, was a child. A human. Yet on this map, they looked so small…

Jack P.O.V

Today, Soarele and I will explore the workshop. We started with the globe room. I unknowingly looked at her as she gazed at the flickering lights. I smiled.

Suddenly, I felt little specks of sand fall onto my cold cheeks. Black sand. I turned to the globe and pulled Soarele behind me. The black sand quickly grew in quantity and soon wrapped itself around the globe, making a huge affair of it.

From behind me, I could feel Soarele's petite hands clutching onto the hood of my hoodie. Her hands were shivering. "Jack…I'm scared." She said in a soft voice, her teeth chattering.

"Hey…It's okay…I'm here. As long as I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you." I whispered to her, hoping that it would comfort her.

Soon after, the black sand slowly faded away and Soarele returned to my side. "Come on, we need to go see North." I said to her, I then held her hand in mine and started walking to North's office.

** Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys... I am really guilty...I haven't been updating in a loooooooong while... It's just that my school started recently and I'm in the process of getting braces so I'm in a world of pain... Not really a good feeling when you want to write though... Anyway, I will try my best just for you guys! If you have any questions, please ask! I will answer you guys ASAP with the next chapter. Thank you for supporting me for this long! Sorry if it's not up to your standards... :( Enjoy and please review! :D**

Soarele P.O.V

My fear of the black sand faded as quickly as Jack held my hand. I had no idea why whenever I was with him, I felt…happier, yet nervous at the same time…

As we were walking down the corridor to Uncle North's office, Jack's grip on my hand tightened. Looking up at his side profile, I saw a look of both anger and sadness in his blue eyes. I stared at him long enough for Jack to notice my gaze. He looked at me with that same expression before it softened a little.

Jack then looked at me with gentle eyes and a soft smile to match. "I…I'm just a bit…worried, that's all…" Jack said, looking straight into my eyes. I looked at him blankly before he continued "Look. No matter what happens, I'm here for you." By then, I felt a warm feeling inside. Just knowing that someone is looking out for you makes you feel so…so strong.

As I was thinking that, Jack opened a door, making a gesture for me to go in.

North P.O.V

Seated facing the icy window, I was thinking. Was my promise to Brightly considered broken? By introducing Soarele to the other guardians? After all I did promise her that I would make sure no one knew about Soarele. Did I let her down? Hopefully, wherever she is now, she will forgive me.

Suddenly, my door creaked open and Jack stood there, waiting for someone else to walk in before him. Soarele appeared at the door before walking over. Jack soon came in and joined her by her side.

"North…This morning while we were in the globe room…we saw Pitch's sand surround the globe." Jack said worriedly. My heart sank. Pitch…he has come back…

This time it was different. Now that Soarele had been introduced to the guardians, she was in danger. As of this moment, I swear to myself. I will risk my life to protect that little girl.

I put on my bravest face in front of the two of them. "Jack. Tell the guardians to meet in the globe room. Now." I said firmly, before Jack picked up Soarele's hand and led her back out.

The little time of peace we had was definitely gone now.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you liked it and I hope that you have a great day! To those who reviewed, thank you for your sweet reviews. YOU have made ME a screaming fangirl ;)**

**"_It is always darkest before the dawn."_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for the quite long wait! I recently started another story... I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review if you liked it and questions are welcomed! Thanks!**

Jack P.O.V

Soarele and I left North's office not too long ago as he asked us to call the other guardians to the globe room. It wasn't hard to get the other guardians up and moving. Well, with the exception of Sandy. That guy was forever sleeping.

As we walked down the long hallway, I could tell that Soarele was frightened by the way she was clutching at the sleeve of my hoodie. I looked down at her with gentle eyes and gave her a warm smile.

Seeing how short she was, I bent down a little so I was her height. "Hey. It's gonna be okay. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you." I said softly, brushing her hair back.

Soarele's lips then twisted into a small and rare smile. Convinced that I lightened her spirits, I held her cold hand in mine as we walked to the globe room.

Everyone was already there as we made our way in. Once North made sure all of us were here, he started. "Guardians. We are gathered here because…Pitch…has returned." North said, his face downcast.

Third Person P.O.V

From all around, there were shocked gasps. Tooth's hands flew to her mouth as her heliotrope eyes widened in shock. Bunnymund who was halfway polishing his boomerang dropped it onto the floor. Sandy let out an inaudible gasp as many pictures appeared and vanished as quickly in gold sand above his head.

"You've got to be kidding me, mate. Didn't we put 'im down already?" Bunnymund said, his eyes narrowed. Jack then stood up, fingers still linked with Soarele's. "It's true. I saw his black sand cover the globe. He's back." He said sternly, very unlike his usual jaunty tone of voice.

"Soarele, could you go back to your room for a second?" North said, looking at her kindly. The petite girl nodded slightly before letting go of the winter spirit's hand and walking off.

As soon as North made sure Soarele was gone, he turned to the guardians. "I have to ask something of you all. Please. No matter what happens, I want you all to protect her. Make sure Pitch does not get his hands on her." North said seriously.

There were nods all around the room before Tooth spoke up. "But North, why is she so special? Granted we have to take special care for all the kids but why do we have to pay extra attention to her? No offense intended."

"I think…it is time I tell you all the truth. There was once a guardian called Brightly. She was a close friend of mine. She used to be the guardian of bravery, before she died. Brightly is Soarele's mother. Her father…is Pitch." North said, avoiding the round of shocked looks.

"North. Since she's his daughter, how are you sure she isn't working with him?" Bunnymund said, a tone of distrust in his voice. "You see, Brightly was killed by Pitch. She made me promise to take care of her little girl. Soarele has never once left her room for 10 years." North explained to the now wide-eyed Easter bunny.

Suddenly, they heard sniffles coming from the corridor. All eyes turned towards the little girl in question standing there, weeping. "Soarele!" North said loudly, blue eyes enlarged.

Soarele then ran to her room and shut the door in Jack's face as he chased after her. By then, she was crying uncontrollably. Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks endlessly as she slumped to the ground, burying her face in between her knees.

"Soarele… Please open up!" Jack said, knocking at the wooden door. "Go…go away!" She managed between her sobs. Right there and then, she just wanted to be alone.

North P.O.V

Suddenly, the windows crashed open. The sunlight blinded my eyes and they flew shut. As my eyes adjusted to the bright light, it was soon covered by…black sand. The nightmares! One horse more majestic and bigger than the others had someone on it.

It was none other than the king of nightmares, Pitch himself. "Pitch!" I bellowed. "Well, well… It seems like the guardian of wonder has been keeping some secrets, eh?" Pitch said coldly, emphasizing on the word secrets.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see my fellow guardians hard at work, trying to rid of all the nightmares but no matter how many they slay, it seemed to be endlessly multiplying.

Pitch went all out. This place will not stand for very much longer. "So, I believe there is something or, someone that I'm looking for here. Care to tell me where she is before I destroy your…fortress looking for her?" Pitch said, playing with the black sand at his fingertips.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Get out of here Pitch!" I lied. I just hope that Jack heard us and was helping Soarele escape.

Third Person P.O.V

Pitch was getting impatient. Using his scythe, he brushed it past North, making him dodge it to the side as the king of nightmares rode past him. Entering the corridor, he caught sight of the winter spirit as he smirked, making for the back exit. He was going to get his daughter one way or another.

**Thank you all for taking the time to read this chapter! I really love all your sweet reviews and I hope you know I appreciate it so much. Words cannot express! x3 I love you guys! Review if you liked it and I hope you have a great day! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**IT'S UP! Thank you all so much for supporting me! Just...wow. Seeing how much you guys like this story really means everything to me. You all are really sweet and I send you all virtual kisses and snowballs :3 Enjoy and please review if you like it! ^^**

Jack P.O.V

I had been standing outside Soarele's door for quite a while but she refused to open it. Suddenly, I heard a loud crash coming from the globe room soon after I heard North cry out. "Pitch!" He yelled.

Oh no. I have to get Soarele out of here! But she wouldn't open her door. I tried using my wooden staff to blow it open but it seemed that North made the door especially so that it couldn't be blown out of its hinges. Damn it!

Then it happened. I heard the sound of glass shattering from inside her room. Pitch! He must've broken the windows! I bet North must have the key to the room. "Hang in there Soarele!" I cried out before zooming down the hallway.

Soarele P.O.V

Still trying to recover from my sobs, I heard Jack's continuous knocking. I ignored it and crawled over to my soft sheets. Opening the drawer of my end table, I pulled out my mother's snow white scarf. Holding it tightly in my shivering hands, I slowly laid down on the bed, softly crying.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of glass shattering. My head jerked up to see a pale man clad in black. He looks somewhat familiar. Have I seen him before? The man walked closer to me, a smirk on his grey face. His golden eyes were shining.

Wait. Golden eyes? Pale skin? Clad in black? It's him! The one mother was talking to! He doesn't look like a good guy… Stopping a few inches away from me, I could swear there was a slight tint of lovingness in those cold eyes.

"Long time no see, my precious little angel. Did you miss me?" The man said, smiling down at me. Did I miss him? I didn't even know him. But there was only one person who called me 'precious little angel'… It's impossible though. This tall and scary man, could never be my loving and warm father.

"Who are you?" I asked, frowning as I looked up at his face that was devoid of any color. As soon as I asked him that, his brows furrowed and his smile turned outside down. That reaction didn't last though. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. Everything will be clear to you soon. Come along now." He said grinning.

Before I could say anything, he used his slender finger to touch my shoulder. I wondered why he did that, but soon, my vision started to blur and I slowly faded into a world of pitch black.

North P.O.V

While we were halfway fighting them, the nightmares suddenly retreated. Jack then ran up to me. "North! The keys to Soarele's room!" He yelled in a fluster. I immediately patted down my pockets and fished out a white and gold key. Passing it to the winter spirit, the guardians and I followed him down the hall to Soarele's room.

Jack fumbled with the key for a little while before jabbing it in the keyhole and turning it. Slamming the door open, we saw an empty room. The room had been untouched and there were no signs of struggle except for the broken window.

Oh no. Pitch has Soarele. I…I'm so so sorry Brightly. I have failed you.

**DUN DUN DUN PITCH HAS HER :O Stay tuned to find out what happens next! Please review if you liked it and I hope you have a nice day ^^ BTW, THIS STORY ALREADY HAS 4,430 VIEWS :D THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I finally got round to updating this story :D I can't believe how much you guys are supporting this story! Thank you all so much and I can't love you enough! Please review if you liked this chapter! ^^**

Soarele P.O.V

Oww… My head really hurts… Struggling to even open my eyes, I could feel my hands and legs bound to something, as if I was tied down to a bed. As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw the grey man sitting on a black luxurious chair in front of me.

"Hello my little precious. Did you sleep well?" He asked in an icy voice. Something about him sends chills down my spine but… there's also something else about him that makes me feel at home for some reason, like I know him. Of course I didn't.

I had no idea how to respond whatsoever so all I could do was to see where in the world I was. It was pretty dark save for the light streaming in through the windows that creepily reminded me of cage doors. There was a globe similar to the one at Uncle North's workshop behind the grey man but I tried not to think about how much I missed him already.

Suddenly, I felt a cold hand touch my chin. The hand turned my head to face the grey man. "I was talking to you. That old man apparently didn't teach you any manners." He said, his brows furrowed.

Looking at his face, I realized he looked so…familiar. He kinda looked like…daddy. His eyes were the same except for the color and his face shape was the same too.

The only difference was that he wasn't my daddy. My daddy wasn't some evil man that tied me up and he wasn't some evil man that scared me. My daddy was a brave soldier and a hero.

"W…Who are you?" I plucked up all my courage and asked him. The grey man smirked before answering. "Why, I'm your daddy, little Soarele."

Jack P.O.V

God. Not only was the workshop messed up, but so was North. He was just sitting on one of the chairs in the dining room, burying his head in his hands, mumbling something about letting down someone.

For some reason, I was furious with North. He wasn't even TRYING or thinking of a way to get Soarele back! He was just moping around. The others weren't much of a help either. Sandy and Easter Kangaroo are staring at the mess while Tooth was trying to comfort North.

If no one was going to save her, I had to. Hold on Soarele, I'm coming to save you. Now.

Soarele P.O.V

W…what? What did he just… He can't be my father! "Y…You're lying! My father is NOTHING like you!" I said back, holding back my tears. There was just no way in the world that such a horrible person could be my beloved father. I'd rather believe he passed on than to believe he was this cold and heartless man.

Suddenly, the grey man made some black sand swirl from his sharp fingertips and slowly, something formed in his hands. I squinted my eyes to see a necklace form in his hands. My mother's necklace, the one she always wore.

"W…WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" I yelled. "Why, I was the one who gave it to her, little girl." He said, smirking. Th…this can't be true! I could feel tears rushing down my face. My brave, loving, warm and dear father has become this…this monster… What is wrong with the world?!

I just felt like crawling up and dying in a hole. Mom's gone, and dad's practically turned into a monster. Why does everything I love get taken away from me? Even Uncle North was taken away from me… This is so unfair! How did everything go so wrong? How did everything turn so…horrible? Why…

**So Soarele finally found out that Pitch is her dad! I have been waiting so long for the revelation T_T I hope you all liked it! Please review if you did and I hope you all have a nice day! ^^**

**( PS : Guys, please do me a favor! Please sign the petition to save Young Justice and Green Lantern the Animated Series! If you just google it, it will pop up! It will really make my day because these are two wonderful shows! If you have no idea what they are, go and watch them NOW! ) **


End file.
